Back
by Lady Anatui
Summary: Kyro. Kitty is packing her suitcase to leave again, and John doesn't seem to take her seriously.


**Title:** Back  
**Author:** Ana  
**Challenge:** The Album Challenge  
**Challenger: ****morlockiness**  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Timeline:** Post-X3 or AU  
**Summary:** Kitty is packing her suitcase to leave again, and John doesn't seem to take her seriously.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own John or Kitty. I do not own X-Men. I do not own Plain White T's.  
**Author's Note:** This was written to "Figure It Out" by Plain White T's. I absolutely love the song--I had so much fun writing this one! Here are the lyrics.  
**WARNINGS:** Some foul language, but that's about it.

* * *

_Back_

I watch her as she steadily fills the suitcase for what has to be the fifth time in the past twenty days. Nothing new, nothing special. Same old Kitty on a rampage. Going through things and deciding what else to stuff inside her luggage like her life depends on it. Her life certainly doesn't, but her sanity might. It's not like this is any different from normal, though. I mean, she's freaking out like this at least five times in a month—and usually more.

"You're not even listening to me, John!" she screams, glaring at me as I stare at her movements blankly.

Why would I be listening to her, though? It's always just the same old story. Oh, I'm not being a good fiancé. I'm a horrible roommate. I don't do the laundry on my own. I don't take hints well. I hit on other women. I don't pay attention when she wants to talk about something seriously. I make her flustered and yet I don't seem to care.

Is this all really a surprise, though? What else did she expect whenever she agreed to date me, to move in with me, to marry me? Hello! There wasn't some big sign that said, "Stay away if you don't want your heart broken!" in bright, flashy colors? Well, there should have been. Wait, was I the one that was supposed to make that? Eh, oh well.

Seriously, though, what else could she have expected? She's known me for so long. She must have realized that I wouldn't bring home flowers every day and whisper "I love you" over and over again as we made love. I'm not romantic. Period. End of story. Nothing else to it.

But she obviously cared enough about me to agree to all this, so she should seriously cut me some slack. She's the one that always comes back! I must be doing _something_ right if she still wants to spend the rest of her life with me.

I'm not romantic, but, somehow, we'll figure this all out. It can't be too much harder than it already is, so what's the big deal? Sure, I _don't_ listen to her when she whines and complains, but that's because she does it all the fucking time. She'll get over it, though, because she always does. It's just our pattern. It's how we work.

"So," I say casually as she glares at me with her hands on her hips, "when will you be back this time?"

Her eyes widen at my words, and she shrieks, "You audacious bastard!"

I laugh at that. Same old Kitty. I push away from the wall and step towards her to pull her close, still laughing heartily. "Oh, come on, Kitten. We both know you'll be back. You always come back," I say, grinning down at her, and, then, I kiss her.

It's nothing special. Just a kiss. After all, we kiss all the time—that's what a fiancé and a fiancée do, right? But, still, it seems to calm her down a little. However, she's still flustered when I pull away a moment later.

"Now, what do you think of moving this suitcase so we can go to bed already? Come on, it's nearly midnight," I say rather happily, nodding my head toward the queen-sized bed covered with an open suitcase and random bits of clothes and books that didn't quite make it inside said suitcase.

Not waiting for a response from her, I tug her toward the bed and use one hand to push the suitcase off the side, clearing a spot before I push her down onto the warm afghan her mother had made for her and kiss her wholeheartedly.

After a ravenous moment, she pulls away and snaps, "I still hate you," glaring at me.

My grin is still in place as I reply, "I love you, too, Kitten."


End file.
